A surrounding gate (or gate all around) MOS transistor is a MOS transistor whose channel region is surrounded by a gate isolation layer then by a conducting layer. The channel region of a transistor of this type is therefore fully used.
Various methods are known for fabricating surrounding gate MOS transistors of various types. These methods generally require a large number of steps for the fabrication of the transistors and of the insulating regions between transistors or groups of transistors.
There is a need in the art for a method of fabricating a row of surrounding gate MOS transistors with a minimized number of fabrication steps.